lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il padre che non c'era
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=13 | data_ABC=15 aprile 2009 | data_FOX=29 giugno 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Miles | giorni= | titolo_originale=Some Like It Hoth | sceneggiatore=Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Tim deZarn - Trevor Patrick Fischler - Phil Jon Gries - Roger Linus Brad William Henke - Bram Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Dean Norris - Howard Gray Marsha Thomason - Naomi Dorrit | costar=Simon Elbling - Field supervisor Cody Gomes - Worker Linda Rose Herman - Evelyn Lance Ho - Piccolo Miles Straume Leslie Ishii - Lara | uncredited=François Chau - Pierre Chang }} è il tredicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantanovesimo dell’intera serie. Suspicions about a possible breach intensify after Ben is taken from the infirmary, and a reluctant Miles is forced to work with Hurley when he's asked to deliver an important package to a top DHARMA official. Flashbacks focus on Miles searching for answers about his father, working as a spiritualist and his joining to the freighter crew. Trama Flashback Una donna, Lara, si sta informando su un appartamento con il proprietario. Lei gli dice che suo marito è "fuori dalla famiglia", sebbenne ha un bambino, Miles. Il padrone degli appartamenti obietta dicendo che i vicini non sopportono il rumore, ma Lara gli assicura che Miles è tranquillo. Da a Miles un quarto di dollaro per il distributore automatico. Miles arriva alla macchinetta, e sente qualcosa, facendolo arrivare all'appartamento numero 4. Trovando una chiave alla base della porta, lui la apre ed entra dentro. Qualche appartamento più giù, Lara sente suo figlio chiamarla, e giunge all'appartamento dove sta il figlio, e lo trova in piedi a un corpo. Miles dice che l'uomo gli sta parlando. Lara si allontana, con in faccia stupore e paura. Molti anni dopo, Miles, pieno di piercing in faccia, visita sua madre, la quale sta coricata in un appartamento con una terapista. Sua madre è molto malata e sta a letto, e sta perdendo i suoi capelli. Mentre sua madre è felice di rivederlo, gli chiede perché è venuto a visitarla, e Miles risponde che vuole delle risposte, soprattutto su suo padre. Lei dice che che suo padre li ha cacciati via quando Miles era ancora un bambino. Lei dice a Miles che il padre è morto da molto tempo. Qualche tempo dopo, un adulto Miles parla con Howard Gray, che vuole che Miles usi i suoi poteri per parlare al figlio, morto in un incidente d'auto, e di assicurarsi che lui sapeva che Gray gli voleva bene. Miles è apprensivo quando scopre che suo figlio è stato cremato, e chiede per una maggior paga, la quale Gray prontamente da. Miles allora si mette in contatto col figlio, e assicura Gray che suo figlio sapeva che gli voleva bene. Gray ringrazia Miles, e questo se ne va. Fuori dalla casa, Miles viene avvicinato da Naomi Dorrit, che invita Miles in un ristorante lì vicino per parlare di affari importanti. Miles subito accetta. comunica con lo spirito di Felix.]] Naomi porta Miles nella cucina di un ristorante, e gli mostra il corpo senza vita di Felix, dicendo a Miles di usare le sue abilità per scoprire informazioni a proposito di Felix. Miles sa dirle il suo nome, così come che stava tendando di consegnare fotografie di un cimitero di tombe vuote e un ordine di acquisto di un vecchio aereo a Charles Widmore, per falsificare il relitto del Volo 815. Miles smette, essendo, sulla prima, impaurito. Naomi affre a Miles 1,6 milioni di dollari per venire sull'Isola sulla Kahana, e Miles accetta subito. Poco dopo, Miles ordina un taco al pesce da un negozio sulla strada. Mentre cammina per la strada, e mangia, un furgone si avvicina. Bram è seduto nel posto passeggero, e saluta Miles. Quando Miles chiede se si conoscono, lui viene bloccato da alcuni uomini mascherati e portato dentro il furgoncino con la forza. Bram cerca di persuadere Miles a non andare sull'Isola, dopo che fa una domanda a Miles per vedere se è pronto ad andare su quell'Isola. Così gli chiede "cosa giace ai piedi della statua?" la quale Miles non sa rispondere. Bram offre a Miles risposte sul suo dono e su chi era suo padre, ma Miles non si preoccupa; insiste di avere 3,2 milioni di dollari, il doppio di quello offerto da Naomi. Bram rifiuta di pagarlo, comunque, e spinge Miles fuori dal furgone. Bram dice a Miles che "sta giocando con la squadra sbagliata". Quando Miles chiede in quale gioca Bram, lui risponde "per la squadra che vincerà". Miles visita Howard Gray giorni dopo, e gli restituisce i soldi che gli aveva preso. Quando chiede a Miles perché l'ha fatto, rivela che ha mentito sul figlio; non era in grado di mettersi in contatto con lui. L'incredulo Gray chiede perché Miles non ha continuato a mentire, e risponde che non era rispettoso nei confronti del figlio, poiché toccava a Gray a dire che gli voleva bene prima della sua morte. Miles se ne va. Sull'isola nel 1977 da a Miles un pacco per Radzinsky.]] Kate and Sawyer return from dropping off young Ben to Richard, and Sawyer contacts Miles at the Security office to erase the surveillance tape. Miles pops out the tape, but before he can erase it, Horace arrives with a package, asking after LaFleur. Miles tells him that he's tried to contact LaFleur on the radio, but he's out of contact. Horace gives Miles a package to bring to Radzinsky, and to get a package in return, "no questions asked". Horace tells Miles that he's letting him in the circle of trust. Miles drives to the location Horace specified, and delivers the package, which turns out to be a body bag. Radzinsky puts a body in it, and tells him to transport it to Horace. Miles, curious as to why a person who apparently fell in a ditch had a head wound, unzips the body bag and uses his ability to find out what really happened. He learns that the dead man, Alvarez, had a filling which ripped from his mouth and exited through his brain. tenta di far ragionare Roger.]] Roger discovers that Ben is missing from the hospital. Juliet lies about not knowing the reason for his disappearance. Kate later attempts to comfort Roger, arousing his suspicions. Roger has some beer, and goes to the classroom, discovering that Jack is covering his work for him, assuming Roger would want the time off because Ben was injured. Roger brushes off Jack's help, confronting him about Kate's interference saying he's going to report it to Horace or Porter. Jack defends Kate, then goes to Juliet and Sawyer's house to inform them of Roger's suspicions. Sawyer arrives home, tired from trekking around the jungle, and is confronted by Phil, who has the tape Miles failed to erase. Sawyer punches Phil, knocking him out, and tells Juliet to get some rope. e Miles discutono sulle differenze dei loro poteri.]]Horace, after a consultation with Dr. Pierre Chang, tells Miles to bring the body to the Orchid. Miles walks back to his van to complete the assignment, but finds Hurley loading coolers of food for the Orchid construction team into the vehicle. After he insists they carpool, they set off, only to have Hurley notice an unpleasant odor. Concerned his food was contaminated, Hurley discovers the body. Confronted, Miles tells him what really happened to the body. To his bewilderment, Hurley completely accepts Miles' story, noting he also talks with the dead, and sometimes plays chess with them. Miles says that isn't how it works, at which point Hurley responds that Miles admitted to his ability. .]] Dr. Chang isn't happy that Miles brought Hurley along, and less happy that Hurley knew about the body. He threatens Hurley with polar bear dung cleaning duty on Hydra Island if he talks, but Hurley is happy working in the kitchens and agrees to keep the secret. While privately talking to Hurley about the attitude of Dr. Chang, Miles confesses to Hurley that Chang is his father. Dr. Chang wants to hitch a ride back to Radzinsky, and Miles and Hurley take him there, where a fake jungle wall masks the construction of The Swan. Along the way, Hurley keeps dropping hints about the relationship between Miles and Pierre, which upsets Miles. guarda se stesso in braccio a suo padre.]]On the way back, Miles and Hurley get into another disagreement. Miles steals Hurley's notebook, in which he has written the script for The Empire Strikes Back with a few changes. Hurley notes that it's 1977, and Star Wars was just released. He figured he was doing George Lucas a favor by writing the sequel. Hurley also tells Miles about his own troubled relationship with his father, and how he forgave him. He suggests Miles try to gain a relationship with his own father. Di notte, Miles vede sua madre, suo padre e sé stesso a tre mesi dalla finestra, dove il padre legge una fiaba a Miles su una poltrona. Dopo Dott. Chang risponde al telefono e si alza dalla poltrona, e Miles tenta di andarsene. Dott. Chang esce fuori e chiede a Miles di portarlo al molo poiché sta arrivando un nuovo gruppo di scienziati, e con voce emozionante, Miles accetta. Miles va al molo dove un gruppo di scienziati da Ann Arbor sono arrivati col sottomarino, e Miles si sorprende quando scopre che Daniel Faraday è uno di loro. Curiosità Generale *La lezione che Jack cancella dalla lavagna era a proposito dell'antico Egitto e i geroglifici. *Questa è la prima volta che il personaggio centrale dell'episodio è un membro dell'equipaggio della Kahana. *4 è considerato un numero sfortunato in Giappone, Corea e Cina, è l'omonimo di "morte" in Giapponese, Coreano e Cinese. E' il numero dell'appartamento dove Miles trova l'uomo morto. *Si può leggere la parola "Vida" nel locale dei Taco, che significa "Vita". Note di produzione *Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid e Sun non appaiono in questo episodio. Errori *La tabella degli elementi nella classe contiene elementi che non erano stati scoperti nel 1977. *Miles closes the hatchback of the van when Chang tells him to wait at the Orchid. In the next scene, it's open again. *In one shot, Elmer is seen behind Kate. In the next shot which faces the opposite direction, he is seen behind Roger. *When Kate is sharing a beer with Roger Linus, the pop-top is the new style instead of a 1970s-era pull tab. *The Lisa computer in the security station was not in production until early 1983. *Ne Miles dice di aver incontrato Noemi sulla nave la prima volta, mentre nell'episodio viene direttamente ingaggiato da lei. Può essere anche che abbia mentito. *A workman is shown stamping the numbers into the hatch lid. Previously, the numbers were only known to be stamped on the curved side of the column. This is wrong; in , the numbers appear on the Swan's Hatch lid. *When Jack is doing Roger's work, Jack's name and position is not on his Dharma jumpsuit. When he is in the home of Sawyer and Juliet, his name and position is present on his jumpsuit. Tematiche ricorrenti *3:16 appare nel microonde dell'appartamento del piccolo Miles. *Il padre di Miles abbandona la moglie e il figlio. *Miles e Hurley vedono i numeri impressi nella botola del Cigno. *Pierre Chang è il padre di Miles. *Miles ha quindici piercing nelle orecchie e in faccia nel flashback. *L'uomo trovato morto aveva un dente tappato in bocca, che venne attratto fuori dalla testa, uccidendolo. *L'uomo morto di infarto si trovava nell'appartamento 4. *C'è una statua di coniglio sotto la quale il piccolo Miles trova una chiave. *Un "8" è scritto dentro l'orecchio della statua del coniglio. *LaFleur chiede a Miles di cancellare il video dello schermo 4. *A man wants Miles to talk to his dead son fearing he died without ever knowing his father loved him. *Pierre is reading a polar bear book to Miles. *Naomi tells Miles her employer will pay him "1.6" million dollars. *La DHARMA sta costruendo e nascondendo il Cigno nel territorio degli Altri, violando apertamente la tregua. *The cover of the Sports Illustrated read "After 23 years... NEW BOSS IN L.A." Analisi della storia *Miles trova suo padre che non aveva mai conosciuto. *Il padre di Ben sospetta di Kate. *Hurley aiuta Miles a parlargli del suo segreto e dandogli consigli. *Ritorna Daniel Faraday. Cultural references * "It Never Rains in Southern California": This song by Albert Hammond is playing when Hurley and Miles are driving to the Orchid station. * "Love Will Keep Us Together": This song by Captain & Tennille is playing on the trip to the Orchid station as well. * Miles Davis: Miles' mother is a fan of this legendary jazz trumpeter and names Miles after him. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: The episode title is a reference to this movie and Hurley is writing the script for it. * Some Like It Hot: The episode title is also a reference to this movie. In the movie, the two main characters are a comedic duo and witness a mob murder - The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. This is similar to Miles and Hurley's situation when they become aware of the death of Alvarez. In the movie, the two main characters disguise themselves to avoid retribution from the mob after witnessing the murder just as Miles and Hurley continue to conceal their true identities from the DHARMA Initiative to protect themselves. Some Like It Hot is considered to be one of the greatest American comedy films of all time. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: There are several references to events in this movie in Hurley's conversation with Miles after they return from the Swan Station (The destruction of the Death Star, Boba Fett being eaten by the Sarlacc and of course, Ewoks). * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope: Hurley mentions that this movie has just come out when Miles reads his notebook. * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates is a novel by American author Mary Mapes Dodge, first published in 1865. The novel takes place in the Netherlands. Sawyer refers to this tale when he asks if Juliet ever felt like the little Dutch boy with his finger in the dike. *''Sports Illustrated: In the opening scene Miles is reading the March 14th, 1977 issue of this magazine. *Pulp Fiction'': Roger says he is "pretty far from OK. Marcellus Wallace says the same thing (with the inclusion of an expletive) when asked if he's OK after the situation in the basement of the pawn shop. Literary techniques *Miles drives Pierre to the dock and meets Daniel just coming out of the submarine. *Alvarez died while working in the construction of the Swan. *Miles' mother told him he could never go where his father's body was. Yet, some years later he was recruited to go there. *You can see a red light when Miles is in recruiting situations, in the restaurant with Naomi and in the van with Bram. Episode references * The numbers are seen being embossed into the side of the Swan hatch. * Roger menziona che Kate ha dato del sangue a Ben. * Hurley menziona il fatto che che gioca a scacchi con i morti (i.e. Mr. Eko). * Bram fa a Miles la stessa domanda che Ilana ha fatto Frank. * Hurley dice a Miles che Pierre Chang "E' quello che parla in tutti i video della Dharma". * Miles chiede a Bram 3.2 milioni per non andare sul cargo. * Naomi recluta Miles sul cargo. ** Miles reveals the dead man Naomi brought him to attempting to bring photos of empty graves and a purchase order for an old airplane to Charles Widmore relating to the faked wreckage of Flight 815. Domande senza risposta *Per chi lavora Bram? **Come fa a sapere dell'Isola? **A quali "squadre" si riferisce? *Perché e quando Daniel Faraday ha lasciato l'Isola? **Dov'è andato quando la lasciò? *C'è qualche similanza fra le abilità di Hurley e Miles nel parlare con la gente morta? *Cosa è successo al corpo quando l'hanno portato dentro l'Orchidea? *Perché i Numeri sono stati usati come codice seriale della Botola?